


reflection

by sadykh (kaepjjang)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hyungkyun, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaepjjang/pseuds/sadykh
Summary: it is changkyun's mistake of teasing hyungwon that night, but what's there to complain when afterwards he gets something more than just a scolding





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> ((has mentions of the world slut))

  
         Changkyun's whole body freezes upon hearing hyungwon's offer, waiting for the demons down below to drag him down to hell—because fuck, his offer is hell itself.

"so?" hyungwon sets down the cold water on the coffee table, changkyun swallowing the lump on his throat, trying to grasp the situation on why the fuck was hyungwon's breath fanning his neck along with his cold hand finding their way onto his damp ones, slowly intertwining them, when all he remembers is that of hyungwon offering him a ride because his drunk hyungs wont let him go around the harsh midnight streets alone—changkyun paid no attention nor remark because he knows no one can win an argument with them when they're drunk—since he's the only one who's only on his right mind besides changkyun that night.

"so what?" changkyun finally replies, pulling his hand back from hyungwon's hold, taking three steps backward "arent you going home?" hyungwon scoffed at changkyuns question and draped a hand over his shoulder

"not after you insulted me, no." changkyun frowns and looks at hyungwon—whos again only centimeters away from his face—with confusion, hoping he'll explain further

"you're cute when you're clueless" he pinches his cheek catching changkyun off guard at the sudden half-compliment "but you're not clueless, stop pretending you dont know"

still, changkyun didnt drop his perolexed expression, irritation bubbling up inside him which made him raise an eyebrow, resulting for hyungwon to let out a long sigh "it starts with me being an inexperienced partner."

changkyun's face darkens upon the recollection of him teasing and joking about how hyungwon probably wont last through the night without his partner leaving him because he's still a whiny virgin who pretends to know what he's doing. the only reason why he got to say that was because he thought hyungwon was drunk as well, but fuck was he wrong.

he right away got on his knees "p-please—" he started but hyungwon chuckles, grabbed his chin roughly and made changkyun look at him "I dont need that late apology." he glares and leans down, actions and aura screaming with dominance

"the next time you'll be kneeling down infront of me and begging will be when you're face to face with my dick. so answer my question changkyun, want me to prove you that I'm not those stuff you assumed?" hyungwon grabbed changkyun by his shoulders and made him sit on the couch while he hovers him, both hands beside changkyun, caging him in.

"n-no" changkyun stutters, almost whispering, unable to breathe due to how close they were making him feel suffocated "I swear, you'll be begging for more afterwards" changkyun's breath hitches at how hyungwon's voice got deeper and fuck, it turned him on.

"no" now with a more firmer voice, changkyun tried to push hyungwon away but hyungwon was quicker. he got ahold of changkyun's wrist and pushed him to the side so that he was on top of him with changkyun's head on the handrest.

hyungwon looks at him with hooded eyes, imagining all of the sinful things he could do to him, destroying his sanity and fucking him til he cant think straight anymore, not because he wants to prove him that whatever changkyun said was wrong but because he have been waiting for this time for a long time—to finally have changkyun under his touch, feeling him writhe from the pleasure he gives.

both of them stops breathing for a while, silence engulfing them before changkyun tries to get away, a signal for hyungwon to lean forward and pepper the back of changkyun's ear with soft kisses, hoping it'd calm him down

"let's see if what you said was true eh? a whiny virgin you say? werent you describing yourself, babyboy?" hyungwon whispers the pet name seductively before nipping the tip of changkyun's ear making him shiver at the sudden contact of teeth on his ear

"c-cmon you know I was joking right?" changkyun whispered, focusing on hyungwon's teeth that was raking his neck, waiting for that bite and the pretty marks it'll leave that he'll probably throw a fit about but hyungwon leans back, dissatisfaction ran through his veins.

hyungwon brushes his thumb over changkyun's lower lip and chuckled "tell the truth changkyun, between us two, you're the virgin here" he palms changkyun's dick through his clothes harshly, the fabric creating enough friction for him to buck his hips for more while hyungwon leans forward, ravishing his lips right away.

panic rushed through changkyun resulting for him to push hyungwon away making the older snarl and gets back to his previous position to grab changkyun by the back of his neck and continue the deep heated kiss they were exchanging a while ago

"you're getting pretty hard down there" hyungwon smirks, tracing the outline of his hard cock on his pants before making him sit up "be a good boy for me okay?" changkyun felt powerless as he nodded, trying to calm his pounding heart and heat "go to your room" he nudged him to snap him out of his trance.

with no energy and resistance left in changkyun's system, he led hyungwon to his bedroom "this is where the real fun starts" hyungwon mumbles, closing the door and opening the lights "let's stop here" changkyun speaks up and looked at him as hyungwon approaches him, realizing that his height is starting to intimidate the youngger—it made him powerless, weak, small.

hyungwon grabs him by his chin, obviously dodging changkyun's request and looks him in the eye "undress" he tugs on the younger boy's tee then bites his lower lip to contain his excitement at the flow of events

changkyun started to remove his tee with shaky hands and made sure to make it agonizingly slow, but hyungwon didnt have time to be patient that night so he grabbed the hem of his shirt and removed it himself, throwing the article of clothing somewhere on the floor.

changkyun winces when hyungwon's cold hand came in contact with his warm torso, nipples getting hard. hyungwon smirks at this and started to pay more attention to his nipple making him clench his fist and bite his bottom lip to refrain from moaning.

hyungwon pulls back making changkyun finally breathe a sigh of relief, but no, it doesnt end there of course especially when hyungwon looked at him like his main course, a small harmless prey to his eyes. hyungwon removes his shirt and pants altogether, getting ahead "remove this" he inserts his finger on the belt hoop of his pants and tugs on it

changkyun meekly obliged and removed his pants, leaving him with his hard on visible on his fit boxers "now, we both know you're a virgin—"

"i'm not!" changkyun cuts him off with a glare "yes you are, now be a good boy and shut up already" hyungwon slaps his lips slightly and returned the glare "i'm doing you a favor here"

"you fucking ruined his mood, good job changkyun" changkyun mumbles to himself now scared more than ever when he saw the crease between hyungwon's eyebrows because an angry hyungwon is the scariest.

but the thought of hyungwon fucking him til he cant feel his lower half anymore, pleasing him with anger, and roughness, turned changkyun on, heck, the sight of hyungwon's neck, fingers, legs—everything turns him on now.

changkyun isnt the submissive type, but for hyungwon he will. he has to admit, from the moment hyungwon offered to drive him home, his heart did backflips and his stomach suddenly had hundreds of hurricanes inside at the happiness of spending time with hyungwon alone.

long explanation short, hes fucking head over heels with hyungwon, and oh god he never knew a day would come in where his fantasies would come true, but ofcourse, he wouldnt risk to tell hyungwon that.

"come here" he pulls changkyun and made him sit on the floor, hyungwon following behind, legs on both sides of changkyun so that his length touched his ass

instinctively changkyun grind his ass on hyungwon's, clearly losing his mind, feeling needy more than ever, making hyungwon moan and hold changkyun's hips down so that he would stop.

"why is this still on?" he pulls on the band of his boxers and made it slap on his skin making changkyun jump from the sudden contact "we really dont need to do this—" hyungwon, once again, ignored him and removed the boxers himself.

changkyun shivers at the loss of warmth from his boxers, goosebumps started to form on his skin "look at that" hyungwon says, fanning changkyuns nape and touches the head of his dick. but before continuing, hyungwon stands up making changkyun whine softly at the sudden loss of contact.

hyungwon stands infront of him, hand grasping on the cloth that covered his body-length mirror "what are you doing?" changkyun asks him, unsure of what he was about to do

"what do you think?" hyungwon smirks "you're a narcissist. thats what I think" changkyun started to put on his boxers again, he shouldnt show how much he wants to submit to him now. hyungwon clicked his tongue "this mirror is not for me but for you" he removes the cloth, and there changkyun saw how sweaty he is and how red his whole face were.

hyungwon got back to their previous position and tugged on his boxers "who said you can bring these up?" he asked with pure authority in his voice making changkyun shiver from fear and removed them again, not looking straight. hyungwon sees this then cups changkyun's chin so that he would be looking at the mirror "look forward" changkyun shook his head no and closed his eyes as a reply "do it"

changkyun slowly pried open his eyes then felt embarrassment upon seeing both their reflection—the position they were in and how his dick became impatient, wanting to be touched. he watched hyungwon's mouth and how it turned to a smirk, a snicker coming out afterwards.

"you dont have to do anything, I dont want our little maknae to get tired" hyungwon whispered, lightly tracing his length with his forefinger "but you must look there and nowhere else" he points at the mirror making changkyun swallow the lump on his throat, heart pounding fast.

hyungwon traced the veins of his dick "look at how pretty it is" changkyun, with hooded eyes, looked at how hyungwon's slender fingers traced and teased his dick "stay still" he whispers before wrapping his hand around it and started to pump slowly making changkyun moan softly.

just when hyungwon was starting pick up his pace and changkyun becomes a panting mess, he removes his hand on his cock making changkyun mourn at the loss "spit" hyungwon says, holding his hand below his chin

"what—" hyungwon cuts him off by biting down on changkyun's neck "just fucking do it" changkyun whimpers and does what he's told "see, that was easy right?" the older chuckles and returned his hand on the younger's dick, starting at a slow and agonizing pace, taking his time to tease and play with him

once changkyun starts to move on his own, hyungwon holds him down and picks up the pace, making changkyun moan louder than before "h-hyungwon" he whines, writhing under hyungwon's touch, trying to move backward to escape the hand that was pumping his cock but sadly, he has nowhere to go.

hyungwon brought his free hand to changkyun's nipple and flicked it once making him jolt out of sensitivity "yes changkyun?" he flicks his nipple again, and when not given a reply, he started to pinch and toy with it making changkyun's toes curl "s-stop" changkyun throws his head back, hitting hyungwon's shoulder

changkyun's precum and saliva helped hyungwon do his job of pleasing him easier "h-hyungwon" changkyun pants, eyes on hyungwon's hand and his own cock "i'm close" he announces, bucking his hips forward to get him off

hyungwon stared at changkyun's reflection, listening to his sinful and pleading moans "moan for me louder" his gaze then fixed to his own, face clearly showing signs of pleasure "but dont cum yet" he says as he removes his hand on changkyun's dick.

wanting to take this further for his own pleasure, he lifted two fingers "now, suck—" before even finishing talking, changkyun removes himself from hyungwon's chest and grabs his hand so that he could suck on hyungwon's fingers hungrily.

changkyun's actions made hyungwon moan "you slut" he snarls then there it was, something snapped inside of him making him slap changkyun's inner thigh and fixed his position so that changkyun could see his own needy hole

without warning, he inserts a finger on his hole, letting changkyun melt under his touch and lose his mind "fuck" changkyun moans when hyungwon gradually inserts the second finger, now letting him ride his hand "so needy" he inserts another finger and lets changkyun fuck himself with the fingers inside him by riding and grinding on it.

changkyun's face twisted with pleasure, mewls coming out of his mouth, saliva started to drool down his chin and beads of sweat trickled his forehead, close to cumming "fuck this" hyungwon loses it, removes his hand, and pushes changkyun slightly so that he could remove his own boxers

"i cant take it anymore" he pumps his dick, precum helping him to move his hand swiftly "see this changkyun?" he shows his dick with the help of the mirror and brought changkyun close to his navel "see it go inside" he lines his tip on changkyun's muscle, slowly inserting himself in

"it hurts, slow down" changkyun squeezes hyungwon's wrist but hyungwon continued to push himself in "look at you" he says making changkyun look up to see his muscle swallowing hyungwon's cock

hyungwon kisses the back of his neck, waiting for changkyun to adjust on his size, wincing on the process "shout stop if you cant take it" changkyun nods at hyungwon's words as the pain on his lower section slowly subsided and is replaced with pleasure

hyungwon made sure that changkyun didnt feel any pain "it feels good" changkyun blurts out of nowhere, his mind blank "it should be" hyungwon smirks and picks up his pace, not holding back from showig how much he loved pounding inside changkyuns tight hole.

changkyun moaned and groaned at the overstimulation he was feeling, his bangs stuck onto his sweaty forehead, cheeks bouncing every time hyungwon thrusts forward, putting him on edge

changkyun looks at his reflection, hand painted with his own precum and hyungwon's dick going in and out of his needy hole, producing squelching sounds which made him more aroused than he is now and tried to match hyungwon's pace, and with the right timing, he did match his pace.

hyungwon was caught off guard when changkyun did so making him moan loudly "you shouldnt have done that" then pushes changkyun so that he was on all fours, face flat on the floor.

he grabs changkyun's hair so that he could still look at himself from the mirror as hyungwon started to pound inside him mercilessly again, free hand on changkyun's hips to stop him from moving.

"more, harder, faster!" changkyun begs, tears forming on the corner of his eyes "you dont get to decide" hyungwon leans and whispers to him before letting his hair go, making sure changkyun stumbles forward so his ass is high up in the air

"is this not enough?" he says each word with a powerful thrust, pushing changkyun's torso further on the ground, incoherent begs and cries coming out of his mouth "that needy?" he pulls changkyun by his arms then moves on to his sensitive nipples, sending an electric shock throughout changkyun's body

"aaahhh!" changkyun moans, cum coming out of his penis and onto the floor. he became limp and weak, body becoming heavier "who said you can cum?" hyungwon pulls changkyun more so that his changkyun's back touched his chest, thrusts not coming to a slow

changkyun gives him a groan as a reply "tsk" hyungwon clicked his tongue and wrapped his hand around his sensitive dick, pumping it with the same speed he thrusts inside changkyun "dont cum until I say so this time" he nips and kisses changkyuns neck, going over the hickeys he left earlier

hyungwon felt changkyun tighten on his dick, the younger's hand languidly pumping his own dick, presumably close to his second climax "I cant hold it in anymore" he looks at his reflection, eyes hooded, mouth agape, and hand painted with his own precum then to hyungwon's to see his head thrown back, eyes closed, veins starting to form on his hands, and his dick going in and out of his needy hole

hyungwon removes himself from changkyun making him whimper at the sudden loss "face me" hyungwon's voice boomed throughout the bedroom, and changkyun eagerly follows "good boy" hyungwon smirks and leaned forward to kiss changkyun.

this kiss is different from the other ones they have shared a while ago, this one is passionate, full of love, and changkyun feels all of it—he felt happiness, he felt safe, he felt loved.

hyungwon's hard slap to changkyun's ass made him moan onto the kiss and pull back, but hyungwon isnt wasting his time and quickly inserted himself inside "i want to see that pretty expression of yours when you cum, dont disappoint me." those were the last things hyungwon said before bringing changkyun's ass up and down fast, pounding deep inside him, making sure he feels every inch of him

and oh god changkyun did feel every inch of him deep inside and didnt hold back from releasing a loud moan "hyungwon!" he shouts then wraps his arms around his neck, hands finding themselves in his dark hair, giving hyungwon full access to his neck.

hyungwon not letting this chance go, he bit, kissed and left marks for changkyun to remember this night. he doesnt want him to forget. "changkyun" he whispers, pace not slowing down "changkyun" he now says louder, slapping his ass on the process making changkyun throw his head back with a moan

"I fucking love you changkyun do you hear me?" he whispers as he kissed changkyun's neck veins, left hand kneading his asscheek and the other on his hip, helping changkyun ride him.

changkyun heard this and couldnt hold back his tears which slowly fell from his cheeks to hyungwon's shoulder "i love you too" he says, snuggling on the crook of his neck, heart pounding.

hyungwon smiles while panting, his climax nearing, his thrusts and timing started to unmatch with changkyun's, getting obviously tired "i'm close" he announces to the younger "m-me too" changkyun says

hyungwon gave his last bit of energy and pushed changkyun down so that he was on top of changkyun and the latter lying down on the floor "as what i've said, i want to see your face" hyungwon pumps changkyuns dick without notice, matching his own thrusts making changkyun arch his back, hold onto hyungwon's hand, and wrapped both his legs onto hyungwon's waist, helping him go deep.

it takes hyungwon five powerful thrusts and three pumps before changkyun reaches his climax, thick rope of cum all over changkyun's stomach and hyungwon's hand aswell.

"my turn" he brings changkyun's legs up to his shoulder and gave three pounds before giving languid thrusts, milking himself inside changkyun's ass deep inside, moaning and panting.

they stay like that for a while before hyungwon detaches himself from changkyun and weakly gets up to clean their mess so that changkyun's job would be less burdensome

changkyun winces when he tried to sit up making hyungwon smile weakly, approach him and without saying anything, he lifted changkyun bridal style—despite their contrasting figures, hyungwon is strong—and made his way to the bathroom, placing him on the toilet seat as he prepared the bath.

"are you okay?" hyungwon runs his hand on changkyuns hair making blood rush to his cheeks "i am" he gives him a small smile then looks at his feet

hyungwon was saying something but changkyun didnt hear "what was that?" hyungwon's eyes widen and scratched the back of his neck and chuckled "i said, what i've said earlier, i mean it."

changkyun weakly stands, about to fall but thank god hyungwon was there to catch him "i mean it too" he smiles and hugs hyungwon

"i love you" he looks up ay hyungwon, cups his cheeks and kisses him. hyungwon snakes a hand on his waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

"i love you the most"


End file.
